The invention relates to a device for filling writing, drawing, printing and painting utensils or reservoirs for writing liquids (writing utensils) with writing, drawing, printing, or painting liquid (writing liquid), comprising a container for receiving the writing liquid, the interior of which is connected to the atmosphere, having a capillary liquid conveying connection through which the transport of the writing liquid to the writing utensil is carried out.
Writing, drawing, printing, and painting utensils and/or reservoirs for writing liquids of such utensils, in the following referred to as writing utensils, are known and used in a plurality of embodiments. With writing utensils of this kind the writing liquid in most cases is stored in a capillary reservoir belonging to the writing utensil that for a so-called disposable writing utensils is not designed to be refilled with writing liquid, even though this refilling is in principle possible for most of such disposable writing utensils. Other writing utensils, in which the writing liquid is received in a capillary reservoir of the utensil and which are basically designed and suitable for refilling with writing liquid, exhibit problems of the kind that in general the degree of filling of the capillary reservoir cannot be detected from the exterior of the writing utensil and during the refilling process sometimes too much writing liquid is filled in, resulting in the disadvantage that the writing utensil will drip during use.
There are also writing utensils known in which the writing liquid is received in a cartridge that is refillable with a displacable piston (piston cartridge). The following problem occurs: By immersing the writing utensil into a conventional ink container, areas of the cartridge are wetted with the writing liquid which later will come into contact with the fingers of the user and soil them.
A further disadvantage during refilling of writing utensils with liquid reservoirs is that the container containing the refill writing liquid may be tipped over during the refilling process so that irrepreable damage can be caused on clothing, carpets, furniture etc. Furthermore it is disadvantageous that the user during the refilling process often is soiled with the writing liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for filling writing utensils of the aforementioned kind with which an overfilling of the reservoir is impossible and with which the refilling process for certain writing utensils is possible in a fully automated manner, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which is also able to refill disposable writing utensils with writing liquid which utensils are, in general, not designed suitable for refilling, with which the writing utensil, or areas thereof, are not soiled during refilling with the writing liquid, and which is leak-proof even when the device is positioned with its opening pointing downward.